


Моя (по)беда

by dear_prudence



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Prequel, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_prudence/pseuds/dear_prudence
Summary: Однажды Злодей встретил Агента. А может, это Агент повстречал Злодея. В общем, все заверте...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вот уже полгода эта идея меня терзала. Спасибо диплому (и нежеланию его писать) за вдохновение.

Злодей любит свою работу. Нет, на самом деле любит. Есть люди, самозабвенно вытачивающие на станке одну деталь за другой, есть те, кто ночи напролет проводит за швейной машинкой, есть любители создавать кулинарные шедевры, а есть он, лелеющий планы о мировом господстве. Ведь у каждого есть призвание. И свое Злодей, кажется, нашел. 

Как и у всякого претендента на завоевание мира, у Злодея быстро находится смертельный враг. Тот самый, с кем не стыдно драться, и кого можно даже уважать.

Иногда.

Он не сразу сообщает жене о том, что теперь наконец-то спецслужбы всего мира, представавшие перед его мысленным взором серой безликой массой, наконец-то обрели свое воплощение в лице Агента.

Да, Злодей не знает его имени. Как-то не было возможности спросить, учитывая, что первая их встреча происходит в Перу, где Злодей, покрикивая на рабочих, наблюдает за строительством второй базы. Когда к нему приводят высоченного хлыща, и Злодей, и его команда пребывают в натуральном смятении. Они понятия не имеют, что с ним делать и куда его приткнуть. Тюрьма на базе еще не оборудована. 

— Почему ты просто не убьешь меня? — спрашивает пойманный Агент, заводя по приказу руки за спину.  
— Всему свое время, — отвечает Злодей, стараясь, чтобы его робкий, в общем-то, баритон звучал максимально устрашающе. Правда, на Агента этот перформанс не производит особенного впечатления. Злодей смотрит на него снизу вверх и на всякий пожарный делает еще несколько оборотов, стягивая веревку на запястьях Агента потуже.

Примерно с час они с Агентом проводят в тоскливом молчании. Злодею интересно узнать больше о противнике, но столь нескрываемое любопытство вряд ли вписывается в какие-либо каноны. Он должен составить подробное досье на Агента и при следующей встрече равнодушно упомянуть несколько фактов из его темного прошлого. Да, именно так поступают его многочисленные коллеги. А уж в том, что у Агента прошлое было темнее черничного варенья, сваренного свекровью, Злодей не сомневается. От хорошей жизни никто в разведку не подается.

Агент в свою очередь давит в себе порывы расспросить Злодея о его мотивах. Не столько потому что ему любопытно, сколько потому что тишина его угнетает. Агенту нравятся гром выстрелов, звон бьющегося стекла, шелест накрахмаленной ткани, мелодичные джазовые переливы. Но и устраивать здесь интервью со Злодеем тоже как-то неправильно. Для этого, в конце концов, и существует особенная должность Безрассудного Журналиста и человеку, который ее занимает, платят деньги именно за такие беседы за жизнь в условиях смертельной опасности. А отнимать чужой хлеб не очень-то красиво. Да и у предыдущих своих противников Агент не интересовался, что их толкнуло на преступный путь. Обыкновенно он просто сражался с ними, а последующие несколько часов слушал, что они с ним сделают, когда покинут тюремные камеры.

Некоторые особенно изощренные виды пыток Агент даже записывал в специальную записную книжку.

— Советую тебе добровольно свернуть все это и сдаться. Твое дело добром не обернется, — начинает Агент и ловит изумленный взгляд Злодея, не ожидавшего от него новых попыток завести разговор.  
— Так я и не планирую творить добро, — парирует Злодей. 

Счет пока что «два-ноль» в его пользу.

Агент замечает, что ближе к восьми вечера Злодей начинает нервно поглядывать на часы, а после – на одного из своих приспешников, самого улыбчивого. Тот долго не может понять, что же от него требуется.

— Босс, тут в расчетах ошибка, кажется. Вы не подойдете? 

Когда Злодей возвращается, Агента уже нет на месте. На губах злого гения появляется довольная улыбка. Теперь он вернется вовремя к ужину, да и не придется думать, что делать с Агентом.

Он подумает об этом в следующий раз.

А уж в том, что Агент явится снова, Злодей теперь не сомневается. Возвратившись домой, он обнимает жену, вдыхая ягодный аромат ее духов, поднимает на руки дочь и треплет сына по растрепанным волосам. За ужином супруга рассказывает о занятиях в школе боевых искусств, дочь — об уроках рисования, а сын — о футбольной секции и школьном оркестре. Злодею тоже хочется похвастаться успехами, но восклицать «А у меня наконец-то смертельный враг появился!» как-то неловко. А вдруг у Агента полным-полно таких противников? А если он ожидал от их первой стычки чего-то большего?

Злодей заедает беспокойство пирогом с ревенем и отдает номеру Девятнадцатому распоряжение найти всю возможную информацию об Агенте, кем бы он там ни был.   
Получив по почте увесистую папку, он удовлетворенно хмыкает. Да, имея такие имя и фамилию, он бы также предпочел их засекретить. Должно быть, Агенту несладко пришлось в школе, особенно в средней. Дети бывают ужасно жестоки.

Примерно о том же размышляет Агент, листая досье на Злодея, любезно предоставленное начальницей. Алопеция в подростковом возрасте. Как же его дразнили. Родители даже перевели беднягу в другую школу. 

К моменту их следующей встречи они уже знают друг о друге достаточно, чтобы их разговор продлился дольше минуты. 

Только Злодей решает опередить события и устраивает Агенту ловушку. Сердце его как-то непривычно быстро бьется при мысли о том, как он вновь обставит этого холеного шпиона.

В главную штаб-квартиру Агента доставляют с завязанными глазами. Он держится стойко, идет, повинуясь движениям держащих его за локти приспешников, и новенькие наручники сияют на его запястьях. Картина Злодею, определенно, нравится. Так и должен выглядеть поверженный противник.

— Поставить его на колени, босс? — заботливо спрашивает номер Девятнадцатый, зная, как злой гений ненавидит смотреть на людей снизу вверх.

— Тут пол холодный, ты что! Если он простуду подхватит, его начальница пришлет замену. А я не собираюсь возиться с кем-то еще, Девятнадцатый. У меня и так дел хватает, — драматическим шепотом сообщает Злодей, косясь в сторону Агента. Ему кажется или его противник только что улыбнулся? 

Ну так он еще пожалеет об этом!

Злодей срывает с него повязку и с удовольствием наблюдает, как Агент смешно жмурится от яркого света. Потом, выждав эффектную паузу, называет своего врага по имени. Но никак не ожидает услышать собственное имя в ответ. Более того, не ожидает услышать прозвище, которое ему придумали особо ненавистные одноклассники.

— Давай лучше без имен, — решает Злодей и Агент согласно кивает. Он также соглашается побеседовать на более отвлеченные темы, поскольку в вопросах добра и зла их мнения явно расходятся.

— Вообще, — говорит Агент, и на его красивом лице появляется смущенное выражение. — Вообще мне не рекомендовали с тобой разговаривать. Спектр твоих злодейских возможностей еще не изучен до конца. 

Это Злодею даже льстит.

— Боишься перевербовки? И не надейся, в число моих людей никогда не войдут такие, как ты.

Такие надменные, такие отвратительно спокойные, такие красивые. Нечего им делать в его рядах. 

— Я тебя отпущу. Но только с одной целью. Передай своей начальнице, что я не остановлюсь. И это ей стоит меня бояться, а не наоборот. Дни вашего ведомства сочтены. Пусть даже не пытается мне противостоять, не то и ты не вернешься больше домой. И те, кто последует за тобой, — для солидности прибавляет Злодей.

— Да никто особенно не рвется. Все и так считают, что к тебе лучше не соваться, и каждый раз скидываются на мои похороны, — замечает Агент и отчего-то улыбается.  
Как будто говорить о собственных похоронах забавно.

Жена радуется, что Злодей наконец-то нашел свое призвание и с работы теперь возвращается в отличном настроении. Заодно стряхнул пыль с гигантского наследства, которое все равно не на что было тратить. Он посещает все родительские собрания, делает уроки вместе с дочкой, играет с сыном в футбол. Хотя играет плоховато, конечно. 

И чересчур часто думает об Агенте.

Агент, впрочем, тоже не забывает о нем. Если раньше поимка и обезвреживание злодеев не вызывали у него ничего, кроме скучающих зевков, то теперь он собирается на каждое задание так, словно на свадьбу. Начальница не узнает его. Из отличного секретного агента ее подопечный превращается в превосходного.

Они много беседуют. Однажды Злодей, меланхолично раскачивая связанного Агента над бассейном с крокодилами, рассказывает ему о своей любви к танцам. Удивительно, но здесь их интересы совпадают: Агенту также нравится танцевать. Но в отличие от Злодея, он не двигается под музыку, совершая целый комплекс дерганых движений, больше напоминающих эпилептический припадок, а плавно кружит партнеров в вальсе. 

Агенту нравятся классические фантастические романы, а Злодею — детективы Рекса Стаута и Эллери Куина. Злодей проводит вечера в кругу семьи, а Агент – в компании мартини. Они чересчур непохожи, чтобы можно было на что-то рассчитывать. И мысли об этом приводят Злодея к мысли о том, что Агент всего лишь исполняет приказ начальницы и не убивает его только потому, что не получил соответствующих указаний. А потому Злодей решает более с ним не миндальничать.  
И организовывает нападение на штаб-квартиру секретной службы.

Несколько человек легко ранены, пожар уничтожает большую часть здания, а сам Злодей едва не лишается носа. Он не успевает понять, почему его план идет не так, как нужно. Просто идет и все. Но все вокруг горит, глаза слезятся от дыма. Огонь беспощадно касается лица, и Злодей, не знавший прежде такой страшной боли, кричит, падая на пол. 

Кто-то вытаскивает его наружу и кое-как приводит в сознание.

Злодей замечает на лице Агента, склонившегося над ним, смятение. Смятение и сочувствие. Агент, это лощеное и себялюбивое существо, способен сопереживать? Злодей пытается убедить себя, что чувства его столь же фальшивы, как образ, будто стянутый из всех известных ему шпионских боевиков. Но Агенту удается его удивить.   
— Ты весь в пепле, — неразборчиво бубнит Злодей, тянется стереть грязь с подбородка, идеального до отвращения, и предсказуемо отключается. 

Когда он приходит в себя на больничной койке, долго пытается понять, как же оказался здесь и кто вытащил его из горевшей штаб-квартиры. На стуле возле постели дремлет жена, и, только перебрав в голове все возможные варианты, Злодей решается ее разбудить. 

— Мама говорит, что тебя спас тот синеглазый. Из твоего бумажника. Вы с ним лучшие друзья? — бесхитростно интересуется дочь, и в палате повисает неловкая, крайне неловкая пауза. 

Несмотря на то, что коэффициент интеллекта Злодея впору заносить в книгу рекордов Гиннеса и он в состоянии, подобно Киму Пику, запоминать до девяноста восьми процентов полученной информации, он не способен ответить на вопрос пятилетней дочери.

— Да я бы тоже не смог, босс, — утешает его один из служащих. Номер Девятнадцать, если точнее. Хотя Злодей относится к своим людям с одинаковым почтением, обеспечивая им наилучшие условия труда, медицинскую страховку и награждая за усердную службу тринадцатой зарплатой, он выделяет Девятнадцатого и даже, вопреки собственным правилам, изредка зовет его по имени.

Но не слишком часто.

— Ну как я ей объясню, что мы — смертельные враги? – страдальческим тоном вопрошает Злодей и делает несколько больших глотков воды. — И что начальство Агента больше всего мечтает увидеть меня за решеткой.

— А о чем он сам мечтает? — неосторожно интересуется Девятнадцатый.

Злодей не произносит ни слова и хмурится. Он понимает, что разговоры о том, как Агент отправит его в тюрьму на перевоспитание, давно уже не ведутся. Да и сам Агент как-то не слишком и стремится обезвредить его. Вот злодейские устройства по-прежнему портит, это правда. Чертежи крадет, препятствует в похищениях нужных ученых и всячески ставит палки в колеса. 

Жена все-таки спрашивает об Агенте. И ей тоже чрезвычайно сложно объяснить, почему Злодей носит фотографию своего врага в бумажнике. И хотя он говорит ей об одном, она трактует слова супруга совсем иначе. И с этого дня их отношения перестают быть прежними.

Агент не появляется в его жизни в течение нескольких месяцев. Злодей наводит справки и узнает о том, что он подал в отставку вскоре после пожара. Это не только выводит из себя, но и придает сил. И примерив новенькую золотую накладку, скрывавшую шрамы и следы от ожогов на лице, Злодей вновь принимается за дело.  
Он берет в заложники целый офис и требует, чтобы на переговоры пришел Агент и никто больше.

Без своего привычного смокинга Агент выглядит как-то странно. Слишком уж по-домашнему. 

\- Ты не понимаешь разве, что это все не игрушки? Люди могли погибнуть. Ты мог, — горько замечает он, когда Злодей предлагает ему возобновить их вечную вражду.  
«Да я бы и не на такое пошел, чтобы тебя увидеть», — думает Злодей. Думает, но не произносит вслух. Агент наверняка издевается над ним. Плевать ему и на людей, и на Злодея. А спас он его тогда… Да просто так спас. Может, выслужиться перед начальницей хотел.

В этом нет решительно никакого смысла.

В следующий раз они видятся, когда Злодей вместе со своими приспешниками проникает на территорию тщательно охраняемого хранилища. Ему не нужно ни золото, ни прочие предметы роскоши. Только огромный алмаз, способный стать завершающим звеном нового лазерного луча. Звучит бредово, но Злодей успокаивает себя, что так кажется только ему. Остальные воспринимают его всерьез.

Включая Агента. 

Он встает на их пути, безупречно одетый, надушенный, нарочито спокойный. Целится в них из своего изящного пистолетика, и, замирая, Злодей раздраженно думает не о том, как сокрушить его быстро и без усилий, а о том, делает ли Агент маникюр. А если делает, то как часто? И как он находит время на этот свой марафет?

В плотном графике Злодея нет времени даже на поход к портному. Все-таки старый костюм порядком износился, самое время заменить. На такой же, но темно-синий.   
Но резко становится не до этого, когда Агент воинственно взмахивает своим оружием и предлагает сдаться по-хорошему. Становится смешно, и Злодей морщит обожженный нос, спрятанный под золотой накладкой. Боль немного отрезвляет. 

Эту битву ему удается выиграть. Агент не поддавался, просто номер Девятнадцатый удачно бьет его в висок и тот отключается, закрывая осоловелые синие глаза. 

— Босс, мы берем его с собой? Я как раз в камеру собрание сочинений Уэллса принес. И Урсулу ле Гуин.

— Нет, Девятнадцатый, брось. Мы сюда пришли за алмазом, а не за Агентом.

Его приспешники, кажется, немного расстроены. Номер Девятнадцатый даже решается переспросить. Но Злодей непреклонен. На сердце отчего-то скребут кошки. Он думает, что дома станет легче.

Если бы.

— Да какой же из тебя злодей? — в сердцах кричит жена и лихо разбивает об пол фарфоровую тарелку. Осколки разлетаются в разные стороны. — Какой из тебя злодей, если ты со своим врагом в игры играешь? Да он сам тебя всерьез не воспринимает, потому что знает, что из тебя злодей такой же, как из меня. Ни-ка-кой! Либо разбираешься с ним, либо я ухожу. 

Злодей поджимает губы. Она права, если задуматься. Действительно, с Агентом надо разобраться и положить конец этому разрывающему его на части чувству. Он должен покончить с Агентом раз и навсегда.

А заодно — испытать новый лазер.

Агент тщетно пытается поговорить с ним, когда его приковывают к железной каталке. Злодей так и не находит в себе сил нажать на кнопку и возвращается домой, бросив пленника в темноте. Жена засыпает сном праведника, а Злодей еще долго вертится на кровати. Всякий раз, когда он закрывает глаза, перед ними предстает Агент. Мираж настолько реалистичный, что, кажется, стоит протянуть руку, как почувствуешь, как жестки его залитые лаком каштановые волосы.

«Я его ненавижу», — внушает себе Злодей.

Агент готовится принять свою смерть с честью. В конце концов, умереть от руки человека, к которому питаешь определенные чувства, не так уж страшно.

Злодей вопреки всему отпускает его. Но если раньше Агент всегда использовал подаренный шанс и сбегал, то в этот раз он остается и берет руки Злодея в свои.   
Домой они возвращаются вместе. Жены Злодея нет, равно как и ее вещей. Детей она оставляет на попечение супруга, и первое время он очень переживает за них, но Агент успокаивает его и гладит напряженные плечи.

Жена Злодея смотрит на эту идиллию, благодаря скрытым камерам, установленным в доме. Впрочем, теперь она уже не какая-то там «жена». Теперь она Злодейка, и длинный темный плащ ей чертовски к лицу.

— Я слышала о тебе, — говорит бывшая начальница Агента, когда они встречаются впервые. — Лучше сдайся сейчас.  
— Уже бегу, — отвечает ей Злодейка и смеется. 

Все повторяется.

Злодей целует спящего Агента в висок, снимает с него очки и убирает раскрытую книгу. Подумать только, если бы только они тогда не столкнулись лицом к лицу… А впрочем, неважно.

Злодей любит свою работу. Но теперь – еще больше.


End file.
